<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Victory Song (Undefeated) by pinknamjo0n</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948490">Victory Song (Undefeated)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinknamjo0n/pseuds/pinknamjo0n'>pinknamjo0n</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Butler Huening Kai, Cocaine, Dom Choi Yeonjun, Dom/sub, Drug Dealer Kang Taehyun, Drug Use, Established Relationship, F/M, Gun Kink, Harley Quinn/Joker Inspired, Knifeplay, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Choi Yeonjun, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, Past Abuse, Protective Choi Yeonjun, References to Drugs, Tattooed Choi Yeonjun, Toxic Relationship, Underboss Choi Soobin, Violence, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, Whipped for Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinknamjo0n/pseuds/pinknamjo0n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Choi Yeonjun, the love of my life, the light of all my days. </p><p>His line of work is definitely not the easiest (or safest for that matter), but he does the most to make sure I'm happy and comfortable. No matter what, Junie always comes home to me.  Yeah, sure, he’s done some things that people would consider to be fuckin’ evil. But, inside, I know he’s just a big softy. </p><p>He’s my one and only. </p><p>𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁</p><p>Kisses taste different with blood in your mouth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Victory Song (Undefeated)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Choi Yeonjun, the love of my life, the light of all my days. </p><p> </p><p>His line of work is definitely not the easiest (or safest for that matter), but he does the most to make sure I'm happy and <em>comfortable</em>. No matter what, Junie always comes home to me.  Yeah, sure, he’s done some things that people would consider to be fuckin’ <em> evil</em>. But, inside, I know he’s just a big softy. </p><p> </p><p>You might think I’m just a fuckin’ airhead for following him around like this, but in actuality, <em> I </em> know more than he does about what’s goin’ on around here most of the time. </p><p> </p><p>When that pout turns into a sly smirk, I have no choice but to fall into his arms. </p><p> </p><p>He’s my one and only. </p><p> </p><p>I'll never forget how absolutely jaw-dropping he was when I first met him. His hair was freshly dyed, a more vibrant pink than I've ever seen since, and in the tiny convenience store where I was hiding, he stood out like a sore thumb. He wasn't alone. The blue-haired man, his right-hand man, obtusely scanned the store to make sure there was no one to worry about. Later I found out his name was Soobin (but he's just Binnie to me now). Both of them were dressed in black dress pants, the creases in which were oh-so-perfectly pressed, each paired with pastel-coloured button-up shirts that complimented their vibrant hair. Yeonjun's shirt sleeves were rolled up to the middle of his forearms, exposing a snake tattoo that curled around his warm beige skin.</p><p> </p><p>Out of my own self-interest, I snuck into an aisle, pretending to browse intensely at the gummy candies. Whoever he may have been, he had no need in looking at a piece of scum like me.</p><p> </p><p>“What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?"</p><p> </p><p>The voice behind me sent a chill up my spine. Turning around, I saw the pink-haired man standing barely a foot behind me. His eyes were piercing into my own, and the smirk he had on his face meant he recognized that I was shocked.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, I was just..." I turned my gaze back to the display of sweets, grabbing the first one my eyes laid on, "...looking for these! They're my favourites."</p><p> </p><p>"You like ‘em sweet," he chuckled. "I'm Yeonjun, and you look like sugar to me."</p><p> </p><p><em> Okay, he seems to be harmless, </em> I thought, although my trust in men had never been solid since- well, nevermind.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, but my name's Rosalie." </p><p> </p><p>"Well then, <em> Rosalie</em>,” he purred, drawing out the syllables of my name dramatically, “do you have somewhere to be, or would you like to join me in enjoying a slushie from this fine establishment?"</p><p> </p><p>He seemed like what normal parents would call 'bad news', but <em>whatever</em>, anything would have beaten going back home then.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, he ended up paying for my candy and my slushie (cherry flavour, of course), because back then I didn't even have a full dollar to my name. The change that rattled in my pocket was the only worth I had.</p><p> </p><p>The rest is just like a fuckin' fairytale. Sure, learning he was a drug exporter on the first date did come as a shock, but who doesn’t want a little bit of excitement? </p><p> </p><p>He protects me. Yeah, I grew up in a shitty situation. But I definitely ain't the only person on earth who's had to run away at seventeen to escape. He saved me. Showed up in my life at just the right time, and really showed me what it means to be loved.</p><p> </p><p>∘₊✧──────✧₊∘</p><p> </p><p>Waking up, the bright light shines in on my eyes from the window, indicating my day is set to begin. Turning over, I see the mop of pink hair indicating my love's return through the night. I flop my feet to the edge of the bed, the soft white carpet greeting my pedicured pink toes, just the right colour to match his hair. Taking one last glance at his peacefully sleeping form, I sigh. Nothing could ever beat waking up to his gorgeous self. Junie has a prominent bruise under his left eye, indicating that he had a rough night. The business of dealing blow was tough, and sometimes he needed to, quite literally, take things into his own hands to get control of the situation. </p><p> </p><p>Pushing the palms of my hands onto my knees, I use the momentum to stand, rolling my neck back and forth in an effort to bring some sort of energy into my still-tired body. I feel the silk fabric of my pyjamas tighten around my chest as I pull my shoulders down. I softly creep out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen, in need of a hot pot of coffee.</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai, Junie’s butler, greets me there with a smile. He’s so sweet. I know he had waited up until my Junie got home, making sure he was safe and sound while I was catching up on much-needed rest. We both have the same motives, and Junie needed those around him to protect him, as much as he'd like to think he's protecting us.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you sleep, Rosa?” Kai inquires, pouring me a cup of coffee, stirring in just the right amount of cream and sugar. Sugary sweet, as always. </p><p> </p><p>“Not too bad,” I reply, nearly yawning halfway through the statement, “What time did Junie get in last night?”</p><p> </p><p>“Around 3:30, it seems that he had a rough time with the Kang group.” Kai hands me my coffee and I take a sip, smiling at the warmth it radiates through my body.</p><p> </p><p>I had no idea who he had been meeting with. The Kang group was typically one of his best buyers, and they usually get along with Junie very well, which is why it’s a surprise that they had any kind of disagreement, much less one that ends with physical injury.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, that’s not good,” I wince. If this deal goes south, it’s Junie’s ass on the line, as well as the rest of us under him. Regardless of the serious situation at hand, my tummy won’t stop rumblin’, which prompts me to ask; “Do you think that some french toast could help?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take that as a hint,” Kai smiles, “I’ll get started on it. It’ll be 15-20, better go wake up the old man.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, I set my coffee on the counter after downing half, leaving the room to go get my precious love. </p><p> </p><p>Turning into our shared room, I find Junie still sleeping just as soundly as when I left. </p><p> </p><p>"Junie, wake up, it's time for breakfast," I whisper into his ear.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning to you too, sugarplum," he mumbles, opening his eyes and pushing the covers off of his bare upper body. His peeking tattoo I mentioned before is actually the beginning of a ¾ sleeve, the snake and floral pattern a stark contrast to the soft grey fitted sheet as he turned onto his side. </p><p> </p><p>“Kai’s making breakfast,” I say, leaning down to place a kiss onto his forehead, using my thumb to trace the purple bruise on his eye socket. </p><p> </p><p>“Can’t we just stay in bed a little longer,” he whines, and if it wasn’t fuckin’ adorable enough, he reaches his hand up to grab my wrist, nearly pulling me back into bed alongside him. </p><p> </p><p>The clock signals that we have just over 15 minutes before Kai would have breakfast ready, I sigh. “I guess a couple minutes wouldn't hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>Going back over to my side of the bed, I crawl back in, finding myself immediately enveloped in his arms. </p><p> </p><p>“How did you sleep, love?” Junie questions, pressing a gentle kiss to my forehead. Even though I know he was stressed to high heavens, he still makes sure to hold me in a way that maintains my sanity.</p><p> </p><p>“Not too bad,” I repeat what I had just said to Kai, adding, “although, I missed falling asleep next to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing could beat coming home to your beautiful face,” he smirks, caressing my cheek with his thumb, “you’re so peaceful when you’re sleeping.”</p><p> </p><p>“And not any other time?” I gasp for dramatic effect. He laughs at this, not wanting to dig the hole any deeper.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened last night?” I break the silence, introducing the elephant in the room, “Why are you hurt?” </p><p> </p><p>“It seems that Mr. Kang didn’t agree with the new terms,” he sighs. </p><p> </p><p>I know that things have been rough since the borders shut down. It costs so much more now to bring blow in, and therefore it costs more to distribute it. Breaking the news to his buyers has been a tough process. It means that they’ll have to up their prices for <em>their </em>buyers. Junie always cut deals for the Kang group, since he knew Taehyun from the time they were kids, but everyone’s prices were going up. Yes, inflation exists in the process of coke, too. </p><p> </p><p>“Baby, I’m sorry,” I say, “If we get out of bed now, I’ll be able to put some cream on your bruise so it doesn’t get any worse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Junie groans, untangling our limbs and rolling out of bed and running his fingers through his tangled locks before standing up, set on walking over to our adjoining bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>Every time I see him, he is just as astonishing as when we first met. I look in awe as the pyjama pants he had slipped on last night sway while he walks, black fabric settling on his hip bones. <em> Fuck, he’s perfect. </em></p><p> </p><p>“You coming?” he smirks, standing in the doorway, knowing which direction my thoughts are heading. The roots of his dyed hair are growing in, but the time we spend together while I dye it is something I wouldn’t change for the world. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes,” I stutter out, scrambling back out of bed to meet him. </p><p> </p><p>Pulling a small container out of the medicine cupboard next to the mirror, I pop open the top and squeeze a small amount of the liquid onto my index finger. We have gathered a copious amount of this type of thing, in particular anti-bruise cream, that reduces swelling so he’s just as handsome as before. Honestly, I think he’s even sexier like this, but in his work, he can’t show any signs of possible weakness. </p><p> </p><p>I turn around to hold Junie’s chin gently, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before focusing to put the gel on the purple and green tinted skin around his eye. He winces at the contact. </p><p> </p><p>“It’ll help, it’s not too bad,” I say, trying to make him feel better.</p><p> </p><p>“You should’ve seen the other guy,” he jokes under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Cute, cute,” I chuckle breathlessly, turning to wash my hands. Junie wraps his arms around my stomach, just tall enough to rest his chin on my shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, angel,” he whispers. </p><p> </p><p>Grabbing the towel, I dry my hands and hang the vibrant pink towel back up on the hook attached to the vanity. Sharing a favourite colour is just one of the things that make my heart sing for him. Closing the cap on the tube and attempting to put it back into the cabinet with him still latched onto me, I toss it in haphazardly and slam the door. </p><p> </p><p>“We should get downstairs,” I hold my hands over his, “your french toast will get cold.”</p><p> </p><p>At the mention of his favourite food, Junie pulls his arms from my waist, his eyes going wide with excitement before bolting from the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>“Put a shirt on first!” I yell after him, however, he’s already on his way out of the bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>“No time to waste when <em> french toast </em> is on the line!” He yells over his shoulder, halfway down the stairs. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Plot, plot and more plot... (There are angst and smut to come in chapter two). If you liked it, have any suggestions, or guesses about what's going to happen in the next chapter, comment down below! I hope you enjoyed :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>